News
News is a feature in the Phone where various headlines pop up as the story progresses. Breaking News Youtuber Hollow Gets Spooky, Posts Selfie with Police After ??? Author: Editor Wukong Recently, internet celeb Hollow's live stream suddenly cut out, causing a panic among her fans. Afterward, Hollow said she's also clueless as to the cause and thinks it was maybe a paranormal incident. Hollow seems to have recovered, however, and even took a selfie with the police who came to her rescue. *'Read': 1157 *'Likes': 1214 Hot comments: *'3_2_3_2': that snake face is at it again... Likes: 156 *'FlameR1d3r': the policeman is cute lol Likes: 152 *'say_no': if this is true then it's effing horrible!! Likes: 132 *'to_youth': She probably made this up for the publicity >_> Likes: 112 Flower Shop Girl Bewitched? Sits in Shop Till Midnight After ??? Author: Editor Wukong Recently, a netizen reported that a flower shop was haunted, saying she witnessed a young woman in white sitting in the shop at midnight. Our reporter probed into the event and found that, surprisingly, the girl is the shop owner. So what's really going on? Was she bewitched by her flowers? The truth is that during the day the girl met a handsome costumer, and afterwards, she'd been in her shop thinking of him till midnight. It's not unusual for a girl to fall in love, but just how handsome was this guy?! *'Read': 1231 *'Likes': 325 Hot comments: *'No1KiroLover': They hanged out until midnight? the shop prob has like no costumers Likes: 231 *'halcyon-days': prob only stalks the hot ones tho??? Likes: 212 *'leek-trilogy': I visit this flower shop a lot lol, the owner's indeed a stalker, kinda Likes: 192 *'FreedomRoamer': omg is possession actually a thing that??? happens??? Likes: 172 Loveland High School to Hold Anniversary after Exams After Stage 7-4 Author: Editor Wukong The annual College Entrance Examination ended yesterday, and Loveland High SChool is holding its 30th anniversary today. The school has cultivated top talents in industries throughout the city, and many of them are going to return to take part in the celebration. *'Read': 45174 *'Likes': 248 Hot comments: *'Salad-chan': High school was 60% homework and 40% that upperclassman everyone loved lol Likes: 590 *'Kaka-kun': ahhh i wanna go back... wonder if the stray cats are still there? Likes: 570 *'Homer': I miss those pork buns at school :((( I could eat 5 at once! Likes: 550 *'Faerie-chan12': Can normal people who aren't geniuses attend too? Likes: 530 Heinous Kidnapping on Loveland High School's Anniversary! After Stage 7-18 Author: Editor Wukong On the day of Loveland High's 30th anniversary, a female was kidnapped and taken to a rooftop. The woman was in grave danger, but a dashing hero swooped in like the wind and saved her. The kidnapper is currently under police custody, his motives unknown. *'Read': 45375 *'Likes': 1110 Hot comments: *'Julia_Sandwich': I WAS THERE!!! Can't believe the kidnapper had the audacity!! Likes: 610 *'StSeiya': Damn, I'm glad I wasn't there that day. Likes: 590 *'watermelonmommy': eek, on the school's bday too! The police better catch the guy soon Likes: 570 *'fatty_mu': The kidnapped girl was in my year! Heard it was THAT Gavin who saved her! Likes: 62 Variety Express Kiro to Join Plan X! This Summer Just Got Hotter! After ??? Author: Editor Emily Superstar Kiro was invited to attend massive outdoor variety show Plan X recently. The show has been critically acclaimed since its launch, and Kiro's presence should propel it even further. How will Kiro solve the show's notoriously tricky problems? All answers will be revealed in this week's Plan X. *'Read': 23176 *'Likes': 1364 Hot comments: *'Kiro_fan3000': ooooh kiro will be in it!! aaaaaaaa can't miss it!!!! Likes: 467 *'prettyhollow': #kiro #mysteryprogram #goodluckinrecording Likes: 412 *'dirgeofthecicadas': yasssss a new show! Likes: 316 *'moyashi1818': we kiro fans are being fed so well lol Likes: 298 Gossip Spotlight Kiro's First Day on Set! The Same Cotton Candy He Bought Sold Out in 1 Hour After ??? Author: The Handsome Feynman During yesterday's Plan X, the cotton candy featured in superstar Kiro's mission was all sold out within one hour today. The boss of the shop said in all his years, he's never seen such demand. You can never underestimate the effect of star power, especially if it's Kiro! *'Read': 99999+ *'Likes': 2563 Hot comments: *'Gloria_Patri': omg I must join the queue too! Likes: 999 *'KiroAngel': this cotton candy is freaking expensive now, over-hyped tbh Likes: 857 *'KiroIsMyBias': who cares about the price?? I'll eat anything oppa likes <3 Likes: 768 *'potatoNYam': I feel closer to my idol after having this cotton candy hehe Likes: 693 As LFG Makes Moves, Young CEO Victor Looks Ambitious After ??? Author: The Handsome Feynman LFG has invested in many companies recently, one of them even securing $500 million in funding! The young CEO of the group, Victor, has displayed great vision investing in many other industries. Will he be able to shake up the entertainment industry too? Let's wait and see. *'Read': 27637 *'Likes': 2333 Hot comments: *'Gloria_Patri': It's pretty cool how Victor is so rich at such a young age. Likes: 989 *'CutieKiro': not everyone can do that I guess Likes: 893 *'SecretsOfStars': Victor is prefect! Smart, rich, and looks like a god!! Likes: 768 *'Devoured_Soul': It's obvious which company they're investing in lol Likes: 667 Category:Gameplay Category:Pages that need improvement